


No Good-byes

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Romance, Shower Sex, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: It's Chanyeol's last morning with you, what better way to start it off with some shower sex.





	No Good-byes

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at short smut, it's definitely a lot different even for me. >~<
> 
> Enjoy!!

You stirred, stretching your arm out to cuddle closer to your boyfriend, what you expected was the warmth of his body, along with the slow sound of his deep breathing above you, but instead you grasp cold empty air. You groaned, forcing your eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them, sitting upright. Yawing you stretch your back, moaning as the taught muscles began to loosen.

Awaking you smiled, the sound of the water entering your hearing. Of course you take no hesitation as you stand, trudging to your shared bathroom. The door was ajar so you help yourself, watching the gorgeous figure behind the steaming glass. Your eyes focus too carefully on Chanyeol's hands as he washes himself. The long pause upon his dick makes you somewhat excited.

Stripping of your own clothing you join him. Chanyeol smiles, looking over towards your entry "Good morning, Jagiya." You lay your head on his back, closing you eyes as the hot water soaks into your awoken bones. A moan is heard from you, hands instictively circle his waist, holding him, tempted to just fall back to sleep, now that he was in your arms. Naturally you knew that wasn't possible so rather you say. "You should have woken me up."

You press your lips to Chanyeol's wet skin, running your hands up his chest. You knew this was the last you'll see of him because of the new tour set tomorrow so you wanted to take advantage of it. The start however wasn't the best since he hadn't woken you up. "Do you have to go? Can't you just stay?" You knew they were empty requests but that didn't stop you. You just wanted to hear him say it so you felt better.

"I wish, I really do baby, but I can't. You know that. Don't worry, I'll always come back to you." You smile, see you already feel better. You slide your hands away from his chest resting them above his shoulders. On your tip toes, you gently kiss them. He turns around and you look up at him now, the spray splashing water pellets in your face. Chanyeol grins, bending down replacing your kisses with his own, those hands of his holding the side of your face.

You slide your own to his waist when he guides you to the wall beside you. The passion in his actions was so sincere it drives you mad with uncontrollable love for him. The wall against your back however wasn't so pleasent as it causes shivers to quake throughout your blood, mixed moans heard escaping your locked lips.

Chanyeol holds you tightly against him, his kisses growing more fierce by the second, his dick that was pressed to your lower stomach hardening with the excitement to just take you right here. Which he does so in a heartbeat, giving into his urges, he lifts you up, legs automatically encircling his hips.

Your lips collide with each other in heats of passion, his mouth all over you, the noises of bliss pleasing to the ear as it brings your boyfriend to suck and bite on the sensitivity that is your neck.

"I love you, (Y/N)," Chanyeol breaths out, gliding his cock to your awaiting pussy. You sighed when he pushes forward, feeling your walls stretch to him, accepting his size as they only accommodate to him.

Chanyeol's gentle and loving at first, making love to you against the shower wall before his hips began to grow sloppier and needy, quickening that once slow pace. You moaned his name, your fingers carding through his wet hair, leading him back to your lips. He slides his tongue through your inviting lips, igniting your body as he pleasures you with both his moving actions.

Your putty in his arms as you summit to his every thrust, your head thrown back in the desire to reach blissful satisfaction. Your body tightens the quicker Chanyeol strikes your sweet spot, your voice vocally loud when he got you gone in the euphoric world of ecstasy. He moans at your beautiful orgasm, the need of his life as you shout his name in such perfect rapture.

He pants heavily as the hot water heats him up but despite it all he keeps his current pace, attacking your tightened walls with his cock, eager to chase his own golden peak. You could feel the overstimulation of your climax the faster he thrusts his hips into you.

Chanyeol buries his fingers into your wetten hair, his breath against your cheek, the voice of his need so alluringly hot. You begged for his release, the gorgeous look of him crying your name so tempting. He does what you plead, pulling out of you. He let you down form your current position, stroking himself to completion, cumming on your stomach and the shower floor.

Chanyeol's deep voice echos in the small apartment, and you smile overjoyed at his powerful orgasm. You had forced your gaze off of him, which is a lot more difficult than it sounds, to lean over and turn the shower temp down. Chanyeol instantly sighs greatly, the cold water seeping into his wornout muscles.

Only when he regains his senses does he help you out, wrapping a towel around your shaking shoulders. He drapes one around his hips soon after. "Let's get dressed, Jagiya, it's probably late so the other members will most likely have to come and get me." You giggle nodding. It was true too.

Not nearly 5 minutes later do you hear the persistent knocks on the door. You smile, right on the dot. You heard your boyfriend's voice, assumingly requesting to have just a couple more minutes. Your smile widens when you were proven right.

Chanyeol stands in the doorway, looking cute and adoring, words itching to fall from his lips but he's hesitant. You feel the disappointed breath that leaves you, dreading the moment of his absence. He opens his mouth as to speak those pent up words but you walk over towards him, hugging him once more before his leave. "Don't, please." You plead, the rushing tears heard in your voice. "Don't say goodbye, okay?"

He exhales, nodding with that look in his eye. "I'll be back, (Y/N)," You beam, 'And I'll be here, waiting.' Chanyeol holds you tightly, kissing you softly, his touch lingers for a second longer but you didn't mind, because this wasn't his last.

You put on the brightest smile possible when he pulls away. "I love you, Chanyeol. Have a safe trip." "I will." The understanding in his voice was clear and so meaningful it makes you think back on just how perfect your relationship was with him, despite the consistent time away.

With things settled he makes his way to the boys waiting in the other room. Not once does he look back and for that you were proud, he shouldn't have stress about leaving you, it'll interfere with his work and you couldn't have that. He should know well enough that no matter what, you'd be here when he returns. With arms wide open.


End file.
